Tell Him Part 2
by FangirlGab
Summary: Part 2 of my fanfic :D


Continuation to my Tell Him part 1 :D

*BTW that part when Beckett is supposed to bring the guy in and Gates saying it's too late and doesn't follow protocol is totally made up*

"Where did that call come from Sir?" Beckett asked, she dropped her coffee on the ground but she figured this isn't the right time to do so. Gates was still trying to track where the damn call came from.

"I need uniforms and other police to accompany me to the origin of the call. Sir call the closest unit you have to the origin, I'll call up Martha to ask if Castle got home, it might be a prank call for all we know."

"Detective I can't do that. It's 1:40am in the morning and after all the hustle and bustle of this week's bombing incident. Besides all our available units are done for the night."

"I don't care sir," Beckett said as she grabbed her phone, "I need to find him as soon as possible. His life might be in danger and I'm not loosing any time sitting on my ass doing nothing. He deserves more than that." Beckett insisted.

Beckett rang Martha's phone, she waited a bit for the redhead she felt so close to to pick up. Finally Martha picked up the phone.

"Hello Castle's castle residence, how may I help you on this fine morning?" Martha jokingly answered

"Hello Martha, I need to know if Castle's home yet." Beckett swiftly said.

"I'm afraid he isn't darling. I might've thought he was with you since you two are usually together after cases like this. Actually you're together every night so—"

"Okay thanks Martha and sorry for bothering you this early or..late"

Beckett hung up and ran to Gates, "He's not home Sir. Have you found the origin of the call yet?"

"It came from The Old Haunt at 1:24am. Isn't that the bar that Castle owns?"

"That's his usual place. What was he doing there after he told me that he'd go to bed." Beckett can't resist thinking it's another one of Castle's 'lady friends' but she had to get that out of her head.

"I'll head on to The Old Haunt, ask the people if they'd seen anything there."

Meanwhile as Beckett rides her car to The Old Haunt, she doesn't realize that there is a person watching her from on top of the parallel building.

"Hawk is on the go. Heading your way Alligator," a man says to his cellphone.. He goes down to follow her car, a grin on his face and an evil aura in his eyes.

Beckett got to The Old Haunt, asked a few questions and with no luck, found nothing that will lead her to Castle. 'You can't give up now Kate, he has something to tell you and you need to know what that is' Beckett told herself as motivation. She called Gates.

"I just came from inside and Castle isn't here. The employees confirmed that he was here from 1:05 until 1:23am. Then at 1:25 a guitarist outside of the bar claims that he saw Castle, then turns the other way around. Next thing he knows, there's a black Civic driving down the road with Castle out of sight." Beckett explains.

"That's great! He must've seen the plate number then?" asks Gates, staying hopeful.

"He says he 'forgot' damn it." Beckett angrily replies. "I'll take him back for questioning."

"Detective, you can't do that. It's too late at night and doesn't follow protocol. Get his name and ID and pick him up in the morning" Gates detests.

Beckett wanted to take him in but Gates was right. She took the man's name and drove off.

After Beckett left The Old Haunt a man form across the street picks up his phone, dials a number and says, "Alligator has targeted Hawk, all plans are on green light Tiger"

All night Beckett has been working on her murder board, filling it up with suspects, witnesses and the timeline out of scratch. She thought she could stay up, but she ended up falling asleep on her chair.

Beckett woke up and smelled fresh coffee on her desk. 'Castle's back? I knew it was just a bad dream!' but she found Esposito sitting on the opposite chair instead.

"I heard you had a pretty rough night," Esposito said putting his hand on Beckett's tired shoulder

Beckett walked up to the whiteboard and gazed at Castle's photo for a good 2 minutes. "I miss him you know. Picking up my coffee, saying things that make things better." She said while she ran her fingers through Castle's photo. She looked at Esposito with teary eyes. Esposito saw the pain, so he stood up and said,

"Come on Beckett, we're the best cops in the state. We're gonna find him I promise."

"Thanks Espo. I need my coffee now. It's back to work"

Almost at an instant Beckett ran a check on Julius Manthon, the guitarist outside of The Old Haunt that night. "I need to pick up a witness, he is called by the name Julius Manthon. He was the only one who saw Castle right before he was taken away by a black Civic on States street." Beckett oriented her team. "Let's do this for our friend, he needs our help more than ever"

They drove to the same street Julius was seen but they couldn't find him. Beckett figured he would leave so she left a tracking device on him earlier that day while taking his ID, now she could track him wherever he went.

"He's at an eradicated warehouse in the other corner, I'm guessing he's a homeless guy." Esposito advises.

Beckett has her gun ready as she is in front of the door with Esposito. He count's down. 3…2….1.

"NYPD HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

They find a man inside, dressed the same as the night before but he had Castle's phone.

Back in the box, Beckett was questioning this man they knew as Julius, curious as to why the hell he had Castle's phone.

"Hello Julius. I see you have a new phone. Funny how a homeless guy like you could even afford that kind of expensive phone. Could you tell me what happened that night?"

"Well, I was playing my guitar. Then suddenly this guy you call Castle gives me his phone."

"Wait, Castle gave you his phone? Why would he do that?" Beckett asked, confused.

"How the hell should I know? Look pretty lady, I had nothing to do with this if that's what you're implying."

"Of course not, Julius. I just need to know what else you saw that night. You said you saw a black Civic? What did it look like?"

"It was…..uh…black."

"Alright thank you for your time, Mr. Manthon. We'll be collecting your phone as evidence" Beckett said.

"Hey but that's a brand new iPhone 4S, man!"

Beckett leaves the box, still wondering why Castle would leave his phone to a homeless guitarist on the streets.

"Let me have a look at that phone, Ryan" Beckett said.

"Sure Beckett. But there's something you might want to see first." Ryan led Beckett to the screening room.

"Castle left us more clues than we thought."

Beckett almost gasped at the memo Castle left, it came with a picture of a black civic with a note that said.

"Somebody's following me. This bombing case is not over yet Beckett."


End file.
